Pyrogun
Pyrogun is a robotic Pyro Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Biography Pyrogun was created by a duo of RED Engineers in Mountain Lab to serve as a defense against two overpowered members of the BLU team: Dr. Enforcicle and Tommy Gruvich. Pyrogun managed to kill Tommy Gruvich, but couldn't defeat Dr. Enforcicle, who sent him flying after shooting his air tank. Some time later, Pyrogun was repaired, but his body became faulty and glitchy. While training his aim against a trio of MeeMs, Pyrogun had his head exploded by BLU Gentlemanly Demo. Pyrogun shrugged off the damage of this attack, being indifferent toward his headless state (actually being more worried about having spare ammo), and followed his Engineer master as they watched the fight between BLU Demo and Gentlemanly Demo. When the two Demomen failed to defeat Rick the Adventure Horsemann, it was Pyrogun who beat him by using his sapper launcher on the giant robot-ghost's head, destroying it. He was declared the winner of the duel instead of the two Demomen. A few weeks later, Pyrogun befriended OluapPlayer and decided to serve as the bodyguard for his laboratory. However, after he was knocked down and defeated by a squad of Thieving BLU Soldiers, Pyrogun quit the job out of frustration. Some time after, Pyrogun came into conflict with Robot Engie, having a brief duel with him. The two would later unite against Soldine, who insulted them, but both were defeated. Pyrogun particularly angered Soldine, who blew his body up into pieces. Pyrogun's remains would be then salvaged by Pencer... Appearence and Personality Pyrogun is a Pyro-Sentry Gun hybrid, who mostly appears as a RED Pyro with mechanical implants. However, he is not half-Pyro, and is fully robotic. He has the voice of the Defective Turrets of Portal 2. Pyrogun's arm can change into different kinds of weapons, his favorites being a sentry gun's barrel and a Phlogistinator. Pyrogun also has a Triboniophorus Tyrannus pet who lives on his head and acts like a mini scout for the cyborg. Pyrogun is really indifferent toward pretty much everything around him, except for Spies, which he was programmed to hate and destroy at sight. As long as Pyrogun isn't bothered, he can be a really pleasant guy to talk to. Abilities Being a robot, Pyrogun is highly durable, surviving being directly hit by explosives and even surviving being decapitated without much problem. He has access to several weapons, including miniguns, flamethrowers and rocket launchers. An unique weapon in Pyrogun's arsenal is a sapper launcher which is hidden in his minigun, allowing him to sap and disable buildings and electrocut enemies. Weaknesses *Pyrogun's air tank is fragile, and damaging it may send Pyrogun flying into the air wildly. *He also runs out of ammunation often and his eyesight varies from perfect to blind in a matter of minutes. *Despite being durable, Pyrogun has no melee weapons other than slamming his enemies with his minigun arm, which can be slow and inefficient against agile targets. *Like a Sentry, Pyrogun can be sapped by enemy Spies. *Pyrogun is obedient toward all non-BLU Engineers, including evil ones. Because of this, he would actually obey Engineers like Pencer without any exitation. Pyrogun would actually have no trouble in working for a Vagineer, as long as it's not a BLU one. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *Pyrogun saves the day *Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 By the community *Cyborbattle in Turbine Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Pyros Category:True Neutral beings Category:RED Team